There are a growing number of applications that require very short range wireless communications, such as Near Field Communication (“NFC”). NFC is a standards-based technology used to provide short range wireless connectivity technology for carrying secure two-way interactions between electronic devices. NFC equipment and elements from a variety of manufacturers can be used together. NFC standards set forth parameters for both the contactless operating environment and the acceptable data formats and data transfer rates to be used in NFC communications.
NFC is a form of Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) that permits contactless communication up to distances of about 4 or 5 centimeters. NFC utilizes inductive-coupling at a license-free frequency of 13.56 MHz, with communication channels between devices being established in a simple and automated manner. This enables users to connect to and transfer digital content between different devices by touching the devices together or bringing them within close proximity to one another. Since NFC communications occur over only short distances, communications are inherently more secure, especially since devices usually come into proximity only when a user intends as such. Being a wireless technology, NFC also avoids disadvantages of contact communications, such as problems with poor electrical contacts and physical abuse. Both of these advantages are critical to the success of NFC.